1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a pipe connector.
2. Description of Related Art
When replacing an old or damaged pipe, it is required that a substitute pipe has the same size as the old pipe so the substitute pipe can be fittingly coupled to a remaining pipe. However, sometimes, it is hard to find a suitable substitute pipe that will match with the old pipe.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a pipe connector, which can overcome the limitations described.